


The monsters underneath the door

by Marriedtodarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Munsters, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Crossdressing, Crossover, Cute Harry, Cute Kids, Darkness, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Married Life, Monsters, Muggle Life, Slice of Life, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriedtodarkness/pseuds/Marriedtodarkness
Summary: Who there? Are you in here?  It's too dark I can't see anything. Children always talk about monsters in the dark but what happen when they are real?Here is the story of a younge monster and his family.





	1. Chapter of darkness

Hi I practicing my writing skills. I have dyslexia and this is one of the ways to help with it. I welcome positive and helpful feedback. I know this is going to be slash, the main character is going to feminine I don't know about mpreg. I don't think I will do that but I'm not saying never. I'm thinking this will be a crossover between Nightmare Before Christmas and Harry Potter. I welcome and ideas and prompts.  
Enjoy.

 

The monsters underneath the door.

 

Monsters hide. They hide in you closest behind your door, underneath the bed. If you turn a blind eye they will leave you alone but if you see even if it's from underneath the door they will come. You can not hide, you can not run, why? Well they fast, sneaky, some see in the dark but mostly it's because there inhuman.  
How do I know this you may ask well in my small dark box of a room I was stuff in, on a small cot bright red eyes. Yellow sharp teeth biting the invisible meat. A boy only at the age of two had no clue that these dark creatures were not normal, after all lives in darkness dwells in darkness.  
This little boy had became accustomed to these creatures and these creatures of the shadows in turn became accustomed to the small boy who stopped screaming at the sound of howls and growls. Two hands with sharp nails picked him up leaving the old ugly baby blanket. “Family is not to be left behind or forgotten.” The softest voice spoken from the shadows. The couple in the light could never find peace in the dark or night, they always blamed the little one in the cupboard but really what they should had done was to hold on, and hold on tight, never let go, for the light can live within darkness but darkness can never live without light.  
FIN

What did you think? I know it's short but it's easy just to ended here or go on, should I? I don't really know where to go from here. I was just thinking maybe adding in the munsters or what ever. I was also think Harry will need a new name, and I would like to stay in the theme Freak, light, monster taking on a poll or suggestions.

Blair  
Casper  
Crow  
Poe  
Salem  
Regan


	2. What's in a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is still not finished it's just I don't know how to change status from complete to unfinished. Anyway this chapter is about fluffiness. All of the good feelings.

Chapter 1 What's in a name.

 

“Were are we taking it?” One deep voice asked. Moving though the black night a unearthly woman dressed in white, a tall man holding another baby whom seemed to be about the same age. “We're going to our king of course.” Said the lady in white dusting over the wet grass. Moving as fast as they could to get to the forest of doors. Here is something you may not know. In this world were holidays live only to bring family and friends together, there are the people who work hard to keep the holiday going. All now work together with there ups and downs. It all started with one bone king and his inquisitive mind. The festival of the night was dying down with everyone shuffling out the two couple were trying to find the tall skeleton or the beautiful ragdoll after all this is there sons Deathday Party. A big banner saying ‘Happy Deathday' an old vampire walked straight to the couple of monsters. “Hey where did you guys go? After cake you two just vanished.” The well dress count said, the lovely woman with sharp fangs and hypnotising Eyes full spoke. “Father we just found this baby in a locked cupboard under the stairs.” Looking at the baby assessing it, the prising green eyes deep as the green lagoon, moonlight skin a black hair, there also seemed to be a touch of magic. “Yes what a cute baby, will be a real looker when she grows up. What are you planning to do with it?” “Well that's the thing we need to see the Pumpkin King and Queen.” Adam Frankenstein cousin replied hold his wolf son who had started mulling his arm coat. “Well you just missed them.” Shrugging the old vampire flying arms up soaring off into a bat. “Oh dear what do we do now?” The vampiress queried. “Well Lilly dear we can give her to different vultures, and be done with it.” “No we can't do that, the vultures have already pecked out the eyeballs of the winged bucks and they do get gassy after they eat.” Lilly said holding the yawning baby. “Looks like we'll just have to take this one home until tomorrow.” Lilly cooing at the little baby. “Lilly where would we even put it? Under the stairs like that other family?” The man holding his son who was getting a little fussy. “Lets go home and get these ones tucked in.” The said as she moved away. The family home was a nice mansion from the Munster family winding driveway, the largest wooden door sat in the center of the house. The father open the large wooden door with a bang. “There you guys are. Oh who is this? My, she looks like a little witch.” The old womanish grandmother gushed. “Oh to have a little girl would be wonderful.” She almost had looked like she would unbolt herself, she was so happy. “But Grandmother what about Marilyn?” Lilly asked her Mother in law. “What about her?” She interjected “Well she's your granddaughter.” Lilly eyed her. “Yes she is a Muntser even with her unfortunate situation.” Grandmother shook her head looking disappointed, and saddened. She suddenly perked up Grandmother said. “Lilly you settle the children down in the crib, I will be right back.” Running off her son asked quite protrude. “I wonder where she's going?” “I don't know sometimes the elderlye or excitable get something in there heads and forget that not everyone can read minds.” Lily explained shrugging her shoulders, walking to the grey nursery. After getting her son Eddie in his pajamas a dusty blue onesie with spiders. “Well now don't you look handsome, but what to put you in little one?” Lilly are the new baby. “Here you are little a nice lacy nightgown just for you. You it was mine and my Mother's and her before that, if I had a daughter… Well nevertheless.” She said as he replaced the haggard onesie with the antique nightgown, it fit like a glove. “There now that is perfect don't you think Lilly?” Grandmother asked putting the baby to sleep. “Yes I didn't know what we were going to do it's to late to go to the shops and well Eddie's clothes are boys cloths.” Lilly rocked the little baby to sleep line right next to the little werewolf baby. Meeting the fatherly monster downstairs his mother cooed “They are so cute together, like little twins.” “Mother you know we can't keep it. Tomorrow we're going to see King Jack to see what to do with it.” The tall man said sitting on his mother's lounge. “Oh Herman do be such a spoilt sport. She is a little doll and we don't have many children here.” “Mother she is not a Munster. She is just a light we found forgotten in the dark.” Herman explained the baby's situation. “Herman if she is a light why should she not be here? Why Eddy would love a sister.” His Mother told her son. “We don't even know if that thing is a girl. Now I am putting my foot down tomorrow we are going to King Jack and be rid of that thing!” Herman stomped his foot making to whole house shake and making the babies cry. After settling them down with a nappy change they found but that the baby was indeed a little baby boy. “I told you that we didn't know anything about that baby! Now we know it's a boy.” Herman almost gloated

“I guess the name Violet is out.” Grandmother pouted. “No what about Salem?” Lilly suggested. “Hmm not bad, but what about Poe?” Grandmother said “No that's the clock's name, Casper?” “What is he Casper the loser with no friends ghost? Crow?” Grandmother sniffed “Yes because naming him after a small black bird is any better might as well go with Raven at least people have been named that before. Blair?” Lilly told her Mother in law. “Ladies enough we are not keeping it, were going to take it to the king, and I like all those names, some are unique and some are classic, any child would be lucky to have them.” Herman said ending the little tiff with no bloodshed. “Well what would you name it, Herman?” His wife asked. “What does it matter? It probably going to be changed?” Herman moving down to his lovely wife Lilly. “I'm going to bed good night.” Leaving her put out shining she lifted her arms as if to what, in her tiredness. Later that night the nameless baby was crying normally Lilly would be up to take care of these things, but she was sleeping like the dead. Getting up with his heavy steps he staggered off to the nursery. He noticed that there was no smell but a weeping from the little baby. He decided to try the most obvious thing in the world with babies milk. After finding the milk and learning how to make it, he try it on his cold clammy wrist, it felt fine to him. “You know little one if you where mine I wouldn't name you something like Alex or even Kim, I think I would liked the name Regan. But that doesn't matter now tomorrow your going to the king to find out what to do with you. You just go to sleep you will have a big day and it's best to be rest.” Herman's words were soft and deep only the words of a father. Patting his son's hear before leaving he felt light. The morning air was cool to the touch little Eddy was chewing on dog biscuits and the little one was munching on a banana. The two women were staring at them. “You Lilly dear, they really could be twins black hair pale skin, same age same height, if one didn't know any better they wouldn't even question it. It's just Edward here has his fangs and ears, while this one has her eyes.” Grandmother observed the two little babies. “Yes they are both striking babies they will be beating admirers of with a Grey Nicolls.” Lilly smirked. The two babies start ‘talking' to each other in that cute little baby babble. **“What is your name?”** Eddy asked blinking. **“I don't know, the mean people said something starting with Fr, but I don’t know what it is.”** Little green eyes spoke **“I'm Eddy, are going to be friends?”** Green eyes thought about for a while then nodded. **“Yes, I would like that.”** Green eyes giggled then hugged the wolf boy. Lilly had her hand on her un-beating heart “Aww that's so sweet.” She said grinning. “Yes that was but we are taking him to the king today.” Barked out Herman. Grandmother walled in hold a blue sailor dress. “Here it is, I was going to give this to Marilyn but well it just never got sent. And here is the matching one for Eddy. Yes sweet cub don't think I forgot about you. No I didn't.” She started talking in baby talk. “Well it's time for us to say our goodbyes.” Hermen said with a sour gloom. “Oh well, I guess dreams can't all come try, goodbye little one we'll miss you. You are such a good baby.” Lilly mothered holding the tiny babe. “Wait I'll be right back.” Grandmother scared off to the hallway.

BANG, BANG!

Herman going to the door muttering. “Oh for the love of! What now?” Opening the heavy door revealing, Grandpa. “Hello Herman I just came to look at the new baby.” Grandpa walked in the door. Herman was looking worse and worse as the minute pasted. “Grandpa. “Don't you worry about it, I spent all last night looking though the stones and cauldrons, and then I found them, Lilly's old baby shoes. I think they will fit to a t.” Grandpa finished just before entering the dining room. “Lilly dear how are you. Ahh and here is my Grandson, how are you are you getting a long with the new baby?” Grandpa asked hold the boy who gave him an answer that only two people could understand. **“l like the baby very much but I'm worried about the other one stealing Mum and Dad. I do like him and we are friends now.”** Eddy babbled “Yes, yes I'm glad you're getting along with the baby, and look I have a treat for you.” Holding up a dog bone biscuit Eddy snatched it right out of his hands munching with his sharp fangs. Smiling Grandpa put him down to replace it with the other little guy. “Now don't you think that old Grandpa has forgotten about you. No Grandpa has something very special just for you.” Pulling out the shoes. “These were my daughter’s when she was your age. See? Every princess needs her glass slippers.” The green eyed babe giggled. **“Silly Grandpa I'm not a princess.”** After making a mess with his treat Eddy said. **“If Grandpa says you’re a princess, then you’re a princess, he's right about most things.”**

“That's right Eddy she does look lovely in her new shoes.” Placing the age white shoes. Grandmother who was there for the came back two minutes after Grandpa. “And I have the perfect dress for you to meet your King.” “Oh Rina your Mother's confirmation dress, why it's as lovely as the day it was back in 1890.” Grandpa said lost in memory. “Nothing but the best when meeting the King.” Grandmother started dressing him. “Oh if only we could fix her hair.” Lilly who was fixing up little Eddy said. “if we're lucky we might be able to find something on the way there. I'll just Edward ready and we'll head off.” Hurrying off leaving them with the baby who just pooped. “So who's going to change it?” Grandpa asked looking Grandmother. On the way to King Jack home they found a nice headband with a Redback Spider attached to the black material. “I still say the Purple bat would had been nicer.” Grandpa snub. “Red is a nice color your just upset that we had a choice of the bat and chosen the spider instead.” Grandmother huffed “You just like the spider because red is you knighthood colour.” Grandpa glared at the old woman, who was glowing. Herman rang the pull string bell. AWWWWWWW The tall bone man in all his glory. Looking as handsome as always in his pinstripe suit and bat bowtie. “Lord and Lady Munster this is an unexpected surprise.” Jack look puzzled and calculated. FIN What did everyone think? There's still time to suggest a name :) Also dose anyone think little Harry should stay with the Munsters or should he become a pumpkin princess? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New name new home new you

Hi everyone I forgot to mention a disclaimer so here it is.  
I'm too poor to own any high paid stories seriously I'm too young for any of these Stories be mine. The Munsters were before my time nightmare before Christmas was brought out when I was born and Harry Potter was when I was still learning to write…  
Thank you for the kudos.  
Still nothing on the name change or the living arrangement. Oh well. Your stuck with only my ideas!

Back to the story

“Hello your majesties, we found this baby forgotten. We took him, and now... Well we need to fine out what to do with him.” Herman studded. Eyeing them quite nervously.

Sally waring her tiara and purple and yellow stitched gown, fell instantly in love. “Ooo what a sweetie. Look at her deadly eyes. Oh Jack. Come on in. And lets discuss this while the children play.”  
Walking in the royal home they took the rare opportunity to look in the exclusive home.  
“Vincent there's someone who would like to meet you.” Sally called out in the hall way. Little pedder patter foot steps crept closer and closer. A young skeleton boy with blood red hair, in a yellow and black jumper. Looking in the lounge room he said. “Hello I'm Vincent.” He said looking up at the family.  
“Vincent, son why don't you take out some toys for the babies?” Jack said patting his shoulder before Vincent took off to find toys.

“Now why don't we talk in the parlor. Vincent will keep watch.” Jack said leading them through the house.  
The parlor was more of a workshop and a craft room then an beauty room, but it was a comfortable room with a lounge and a platform. “Now we have a child who is forgotten? What are we to do with it?” Jack asked he loved children and his un-beating hart cried with sympathy but if it weren't for the rules he might've considered keeping it.

“That's the thing he is such a cute thing and I've been watching him for a day and a little more. Not a single word was spoken to him, just a loud bang with a roar to and I quote shut the bloody hell up.” Lilly explained her vampire stare willing thing to never question her.  
“Awww.” All the adults leapt in the room to find little toys floating three feet off the ground.  
“Vincent who is doing this?” Jack's eye sockets where wide in shock and a little bit of hope.  
“The baby girl did it.” The young skeleton pointed to the little baby with the spider headband.  
“Oh my what a beautiful little witch!” Lilly said excited jumping to the baby holding him up. “My I knew you were to beautiful to be apart of that family!”  
“Well that takes care of that problem, but now it's whom takes care of him?” Jack quizzed a scratching his skull.

Herman took the child from his wife's arms. “We have to do what is right for the child, now we know that children's support is cracked, but we also know a family with not only the means to take care but the love and patience.”  
Lilly had tears in her eyes, wailing flinging herself to her beloved husband. “Oh Herman you know I always wanted a daughter!” Taking the baby back and picking up Eddie telling about being a twin and how cute they are together.  
“Your good man Herman, I knew my Lilly picked a good one.” Grandpa said patting his back.  
“Oh I always knew you were a good boy son.” Grandmother said pinching his cheek.  
“What a man you don't have worry about a thing.” Jack said shacking his hand. Herman looked hopeful someone who understands. “I don't?”  
“No not all! I'll draw up the papers myself!” Jack please thinking to himself on all the note worthy things to take down.  
“Oh that's wonderful, but what will we tell Lilly she has her hart set on it.”  
Jack knows this too and never let be said, he wasn't a person pleaser. “Yes I see what you mean. Not worry, my good man she'll have her twins one son and one daughter! Hmm this doesn't leave this room tell your family that your youngest has been in intensive care for, hmm oh I know, Blood Vail Clotting. Very treatable but deadly and not well known no will know the difference. Nasty thing that could kill you worst case but could deform you. Or take away any gift you may had possessed. Now I must be off, we should really have a play date soon. Be sure to send Sally your address and number, I'll need it to send your papers.” The king walked of quicker then you could praise Jack the Ripper.  
Sally walking to him with her son in toe. “This is a really good thing your doing. I would love it if our children could be friends.” Sally smiled holding out a book before taking Vincent for his nap. “But I meant for you to take him in.” Herman whispered to him self. Seeing no way out and hoped for the best he put down his details and left for his family.

At the Dead's Man Kitchen Herman joined the family a fine dining experience the family regularly gone to. “Herman my good man we were just discussing names have a pinch?” Grandpa handing a butter roll.  
Eating the roll Herman pondered about the name Regan was still nice but it's still it just didn't fit. Well Edward name starts with an E so why not? “Ellery?” It just slipped out Herman didn't even mean for it to, but both babies were giggling. His Mother smiled. “That's a wonderful name dear.”  
“Boy first the taking him in now the name I can tell she's going a Daddy's girl.” Grandpa said fangs sticking out of his smile.  
“Welcome to the family Ellery Muster.” Lilly cooed  
Nervous now if it weren't for his pride he would had studded. “Yes about that,” Before he could even start the family interrupt. “Yes on how we're to take it home, with no bloodshed.” Grandpa said looking cram but sounding the opposite. Lilly placed her hands on both babies as if someone would take them. “Now, now everyone I talked with Jack and he said not to tell anyone about that meeting, to say that little Ellery was in intensive care all this time with Blood Vail Clotting, and now is in the clear.” Lilly relaxed her hold while her father rubbing his hands grinning. “My what an idea, yes what a disease, it's not something that a lot of people know of and we can just say we wanted to keep it a private matter. Oh the king has done it again!”  
Herman feeling very proud holding his head a little higher said. “Yes well he did say he would like a playdate soon.” Herman the 7 foot tall ‘man’ look every bit proud as a lord of spook himself.  
Yes the rest of family was very pleased to hear that after all they had a sweet little witch here and a very nice looking bone prince who would one day grow up. Yes this was very nice indeed.

After a long day of shopping they just about collapsed on the couch. “That was a day and a half.” The woman with a sliver streak flowing down her coal black hair  
“Yeah it was not nearly as bad with little Eddie.” Herman puffed.  
Herman mother sat the rocking chair with Eddie saying softly. “Remember kids before Eddie was born you two a baby shower, and we always had Eddie with us so we could buy things as we go but with his little sister well.”  
Herman looked at his Mother with contemplation replying. “Mother, Ellery is a boy.” His mother just nodded as if she were placating a child.   
Grandpa walked in saying Ellery was feed and sleeping in the old pram.  
“Herman want to help put up the new crib?” Herman really didn't he was tired and almost a little sulky but if he were to say no then Ellery would have no bed to sleep in and it wasn't like that he couldn't sleep in this morning.


End file.
